Not THE School, just school Wait, JUST SCHOOL!
by KCWROX
Summary: Maximum Ride and her flock think that they're home free when they move in with Dr. Martinez after Itex is destroyed. They have fun, everyone is happy, even Fang is smiling. But what happens when Dr. Martinez tells them they need to go to school?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I'm so sorry that I've been MIA recently! What I do is I start a story, and then I forget about it and start another one. Then I get stuck on that one, and start another one. So by the time I remember my first story, I have like eight other unfinished stories. And look at me now, starting a new story. Well I'm at home sick, so I have an excuse. WARNING: LOTS OF FAX IN THIS CHAPTER. **

**Sarah: I liked hanging out with Katy more. (Katy is my annoying, sarcastic friend. WHO IS REAL)**

**Me: Well Katy isn't here!**

**Katy: Yeah I am.**

**Sarah: YAY!**

**Me: what the crap?**

**Katy: FNICKIN WRITE THE STORY!**

**Max's POV:**

Flying. There really isn't anything better. Actually, I take that back. It's flying when you're FREE that's awesome. Let me explain that in a way you non-mutants will understand: ITEX AND THE SCHOOL ARE GONE. Behind me, Nudge laughed, saying, "It's so great to be able to fly without worrying!" Instead of responding, I circled back to her, hit her wing with mine, and said, "You're it!"

Nudge laughed, Angel laughed, Iggy grinned wildly, Gazzy cackled and let off a bomb, Total yelled that we're uncivilized, (even though he was smiling) and Fang grinned his brief, fleeting fang grin that brightens up the whole world. So when we landed in Moms yard, she found us laughing our heads off. She immediately teared up and hugged me, because before I left last time, I had promised her and Ella that I wouldn't come back unless I had saved the world. Pretty soon, everyone was in a huge group hug, except for Fang of course. I motioned for him to join us, but he shook his head saying, "Nope. I don't hug."

"Oh, come on!" I said, grinning wickedly. I detangled myself from everyone else, and advanced on him slowly. His eyes widened slightly, Fang for "Holy crap I'm frickin scared." Nudge joined me in my attack, then Angel, then Ella, and even mom. So all of us girls were slowly advancing Fang, who looked like he was ready to sprint away, while Total, Iggy and Gazzy laughed in the background. Before he could say or do anything, I jumped on him, and he staggered back from the weight. Everyone else piled on to him, until Fang was completely out of sight. I felt his arms pushing at us, and I helped him shove everyone off, laughing uncontrollably.

"You'll pay for that!" he growled. I started running, not because I was scared, (Maximum Ride NEVER gets scared) but because Fang looked murderous, and I really didn't want to die. Sadly, Fang is just as fast as me, and he caught up to me and lifted me over his shoulders in a fireman's carry.

"You traitor!" I yelled to Iggy, who was rolling on the floor laughing.

"Help me!" I screamed, which really says something, because I only ask for help when I absolutely need to. Fang carried me inside, and dumped me unceremoniously on the couch. I struggled to get up, but I couldn't because I'M NOT TOO WEAK, I can actually beat Fang up if I want to most of the time, but I was really tired from our flight and he could easily keep me down with a hand on my back. I growled and tried even harder, but he just laughed and I smiled, despite my predicament. His laughs are exceptionally rare, and I try to savor every one. I finally just threw his hand off and jumped up, punching his shoulder.

"You jerk!"

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Would both of you just shut up!" Iggy yelled, walking in. I grinned sheepishly, and Fang just rolled his eyes. Mom and Ella walked in with everyone else, and I couldn't help but to smile at how they looked so happy. I didn't know how much I'm actually loved. Holy crap that sounded cheesy…

I wanted to listen to Mom and Ella. I really did, but they just went on and on and I kinda… fell asleep. Not my fault! I'm just really tired! I vaguely heard Fang talking to Mom, but I think I was dreaming. I remember drifting off farther into sleep…

_I wandered through the forest, not knowing where I came from or where I was going. I saw a dark form in the distance, and I started sprinting towards it. As soon as I got within two feet of it, I couldn't go any further, and I still didn't know who it was, although I had a sneaking suspicion. I watched, unable to help, as it dropped to its knees and was destroyed by the Erasers that had popped out of nowhere. They picked it up and the person was thrown into sharp relief. I gasped. Fang groaned as he was roughly thrown into a crate. I screamed and cried, begging for them to take me instead. Ari ran in front of me, said, "Gladly," and threw me in with him. He rolled over, looked at my face, and murmured my name. "Max." I blinked my tears away and took his hand. "Hold on, Fang. I'm going to get us out of here." He just shook his head, grimacing at the pain. "Can't. Need to.." _

"_Need to what?" _

"_Max…" He said, before taking his last breath._

I jerked awake with a scream, instantly trying to silence myself. I didn't want anyone to worry. I knew it was just a dream, but it had been so vivid. I wanted to be silent, so I crawled to the corner of my bed (how did I get there?) and hugged my knees to my chest. I knew I couldn't stop them, so I let the tears flow freely. Unfortunately, I'm not a very quiet person, and Fang just HAD to hear me. Him and his enhanced hearing! He ran into my room, panting and… shirtless. I checked the clock. Of freaking course. 2:00 am! I shook my head at him, trying to tell him that I was fine. He shook his head right back, and I knew what he was saying. 'No. You're not fine.' I remembered him in my dream, groaning my name in pain and I shuddered, pressing myself into the corner. He sat next to me with a worried look, and I couldn't bring myself to look him in the eyes. "Max. Tell me what happened." He whispered. I shook my head again, and I couldn't help myself. I launched myself at him in a hug. Like always, Fang knew just what to do to help me and brought his arms around my back, pulling me closer. He rocked me back and forth, and I thought the gesture seemed really sweet. I slowly began to remember who I am, and I quickly tried to get away without offending him. He knew what I was trying to do, and smiled sadly at me. "Let me guess. You can't?" I never let him finish what he starts, because I'm always too embarrassed. I don't ever think I'm good enough for anyone. Like the whitecoats always say, I'm a mistake. A prototype. An accident. I probably sound like most teenage girls, but then again, I'm not like most teenage girls. I actually have something to feel self-conscious about. Fang made to stand up, and I made a split second decision. I stood up with him and hugged him tight, kissed him on the cheek and shooed him out the door. I curled up under my cocoon of blankets I had made in my sleep and knew I wasn't going to be getting any more…

**So this was just a beginning chapter, you know, them going home, a little bit of fax, the usual.**

**Sarah: A little? You're obsessed!**

**Me: Don't judge me!**

**Katy: No that's my job.**

**Me: Well the next chapter will be Dr. Martinez telling them… something… **

**Katy: They probably just figured it out.**

**Sarah: Well they are smarter than her.**

**Me: …I need help.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So…second chapter… I really have nothing to say except for sorry about updating!**

**Beta's note: Hi! Winged Quill here, just wanted to say hi! Oh, and if you like Harry Potter, Maximum Ride crossovers check out my story Not the Same, Never Again. Shameless bit of self-advertising aside, read on and review people. Or I'll send Muse with her frying pan to join Sarah with her spork and you won't stand a chance!**

**Max's POV:**

I stirred with a groan, trying to slip back into sleep. However, old habits die hard, and I shot up when I heard the house creak. _No Eraser, no Eraser, just the wind Max. Jeez, jumpy much?_

I would have to get used to that. Sigh...

_Well since I'm already up…_ I thought. Something from last night pushed at my mind, but I dismissed it, thinking it was just a dream. I showered quickly, still thinking Erasers or Flyboys would come to get us. As had happened every time we got some freaking _peace_around here. Let's hope it doesn't happen again. Knock on wood. Twice for good measure.

When I made my way downstairs, I discovered the source of the creaking I heard earlier was Iggy, making us the celebratory bacon he promised. _Mmm...bacon..._

"Hey Ig," I muttered, sidling past him and stealing a piece. He glared at me. Well, my shoulder, but whatever.

"Just for that, you get no more bacon," He said.

"What?" I gasped. "No, anything but that!" I begged, falling to my knees and holding my hands out emploringly. Not that he can see me doing so but... Iggy smirked, tapping his chin in mock thought. Don't laugh; we take our bacon very seriously.

"I'll give you bacon if you go wake up Ella!" He exclaimed. I gasped. You may think it's a small price to pay, but Ella is a MONSTER if you wake her up. I don't know how Mom's survived all these years. Maybe if I do it quickly then run…

"I'll do it," I agreed. I need my bacon.

_For the bacon, for the bacon._

I enter Ella's room.

_Bacon, you need the bacon..._

I tiptoed over to her bed.

"Um...Ella...time to get up.."

She didn't stir. I sighed in relief. I can tell Iggy that she wouldn't wake up, leaving out the fact I barely tried. As I turned to go, I accidently knocked over Ella's water glass._Crap_.

My life flashed before my eyes. And I briefly contemplated why she would put her water glass on her headboard. Right over her head...

_Splash._

"MAXIMUM RIDE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

I ran out of the house, my legs pounding. A laugh tore it's way out of my throat, and I could see Ella hot on my heels. The only way to fix this… I snapped out my wings, doing a running take off. I turned around in midair, doing a flip just to show off, and stuck my tongue out at Ella like the immature mutant bird-kid I am.

From the house, I could see Mom, Iggy, Fang, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel watching. Everyone but Fang was laughing, who was simply chuckling. Mom gestured for me to come back, and I saw that Ella was already walking there, shoulders slumped. I felt kind of bad for her. I mean, she suddenly gets the sister she always wanted, and I have wings. An idea popped into my mind, and I swooped low behind her. I picked her up and she shrieked and laughed at the same time.

"Max! Put me down!" She yelled through giggles. I didn't say anything, just flew her to the house and dropped her in front of Mom. It took everyone a minute to talk, they were laughing so hard. Except for Fang, of course. When she finally composed herself, Mom beckoned us inside.

"You're going to school tomorrow," She said when we all settled. I spluttered at her bluntness, although I was glad she didn't try to sugar coat it. I would have argued, but the tone of her voice told me not to challenge her.

"What school?" Fang asked quietly.

"Mine!" Ella squealed. She'd obviously gotten over her anger from this morning. She can be borderline bipolar in the mornings. Not kidding.

"I can't wait for you guys to come! It's a kindergarten through high school, so even Angel and Gazzy will be there!" I nodded, not really paying attention. School…

"You start tomorrow," Mom said. She tossed me a backpack, and my hand subconsciously sprung up and caught it. She did the same to everyone else.

I sighed, flopping down onto my bed. Who knew packing for your first day of school could be so tiring? Probably a bunch of kids knew that. What was with that expression anyway, _who knew?_I mean, obviously _someone, somewhere_is gonna know it, and if perchance you're the only one in history that has ever known something, then you know! You'd be the who...did that even make any sense whatsoever?

I heard a soft knock on the door, snapping me out of my exceedingly random train of thought, and got up to unlock it. Surprisingly, Gazzy was the one who was at my door.

"Max?" he asked, and I could see him bravely trying to hold back tears. He was scared.

_I'm so stupid! Even my little trooper gets scared._I reminded myself. I guess the last time we were at school wasn't too fun for him. I gently gathered him in my arms, and he buried his head in my shoulder. I almost cried myself. Gazzy had fought Erasers, Flyboys; he'd even survived The School. I guess since he'd done all that, I'd assumed school was no big deal for him. He had no experience though, and the thought of meeting new kids that could find out about him was daunting.

"Gazzy, sweetie, listen to me," I said. He lifted his head, his tear-streaked face the perfect picture of misery. I swallowed.

"Don't worry about school. It seems scary, but if you can beat up Flyboys and come out unhurt, you can do anything."  
>"Really?" He asked, and his voice was vulnerable and upset. I smiled and wiped the tears from his cheeks.<p>

"Really."

He grinned and ran off, all fears forgotten. I sighed and wiped a tear from my own eyes. Seeing Gazzy like that, scared, brought reality crashing down on me. No matter what I pretend, he's still just a nine-year-old kid. The same goes for Angel and Nudge.

"He's strong," Fang said from my doorway. I whirled around, trying to get the tears out of my eyes. He smiled, and I hugged him. No matter what emotions I may be feeling, Fang is still my best friend. I cried onto his shoulder, and I was mortified but couldn't seem to stop. The tears just kept coming, and I vaguely felt him rubbing my back. After a while, I managed to stop, and I detangled myself from his arms, not meeting his eyes. He forced my face up to look at him.

"You can trust me with anything," He whispered. I nodded, suddenly unable to talk. He started closing the distance between us, and I couldn't move. Our lips brushed for the shortest moment, and then he left with a smile.

What just happened?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry that this isn't a chapter, but I've been getting reviews asking when I'm going to update, and IM's asking if they could adopt it. I get really busy during the summer, and before that, I had exams. So just to clarify, my updates will be spotty at best. I barely have time to type this, but when I do get time, I'll post the next chapter. I already have it written. So thanks for the reviews, especially PhoenixAshr4 and Just Because It's Annoying for the feedback! See you guys!**


End file.
